A New Day Has Come Chapter 4
by misswings89
Summary: Find out what Andrew and Monica is doing on Easter.


A New Day Has Come Chapter 4 Spring came and it was already Easter.  
"Get up angel boy," Said Tess trying to wake him up.  
"But Tess its Sunday are day off,"Said Andrew still laying in bed.  
"And its also Easter",Said Tess."It's time to go to the early sunrise."  
"What about Monica?"Asked Andrew.  
"Monica is getting ready",Said Tess."I'm gonna get ready.  
When i come back you better have your suite on angel boy."  
Then she left.  
Monica was in the room getting was wearing a flower skirt with white a white some diamond matched her diamond heart necklace.  
"Awe, Look at look beautiful," Said Tess walking in the room.  
"Yes, She does", Said Andrew walking in the room finally was wearing his white suite.  
"Well i see you finaloly got ready",Said Tess.  
"Yes i did",Said Andrew."Now are we gonna go or not.  
"Yes,honey were going",Said Monikca walking up to him.  
So they all got into the car and drove up to the church.  
By the time they were getting out Andrew was pointing to this married couple that had a beuatiful daughter that was only like 5 years Said,  
"Do you see over there?"  
Yes, What about it?"Asked Monica.  
That's gonna be us in the future",He said.  
Monica just smiled.  
The church was not that it had a daycare center,Some restroms, And were the service is usually had a glass window with a dove in the front,And 2 angel glass windows side by front it had a fountain with a angel on it.  
While the preacher was again look to the happy it was just the husband and wife this prayed to herself.  
"Father,  
Please, Let that be me and Andrew someday in the future.  
Amen"  
While the sunrise service was decided to stay and gave monica and Andrew the keys to the said,  
"Remember here later for the easter egg for the children."  
"We won't",Said Monica.  
So they drove back to the beach on the way back.  
Andrew saw that Monica was asleep.  
"Poor thing",He said.  
So he got her out of the car and put her on her took her shoes covered her up with a pushed a piece of her back from her face and said,  
"I love you,My Monica."  
Then he shut the door behind him.  
So Andrew went to walk around the beach.  
When Monica woke up from her nap she looked everywere for couldn't find she looked outside and saw his feet in the she went to were he was.  
"Hey, there handsome",Said Monica walking up to him.  
"Hey, Gorgeous,"Said Andrew giving her a kiss."How was your nap?"  
"Wonderful,"Said Monica."What time is it?"  
"I don't know let me see",Said Andrew."Oh No".  
"What?",Asked Monica in a nervouse situation.  
"It says time for you to give me another Kiss,"Said Andrew.  
"Oh,Andrew, Don't do that to me.",Said Monica hitting his shoulder.  
"I'm Sorry",Siad Andrew."But it's time to go meet Tess at the church."  
"O.k.",Said Monica.  
So Andrew and Monica went back up to the saw Tess.  
"So what are we doing Tess?"Asked Monica.  
"It's not what were gonna 's what you 2 are gonna do",  
Siad Tess.  
"what do you mean Tess?"Aked Andrew.  
"well you see that little boy and girl",Said Tess.  
"Yes",Said Monica.  
"well there homeless",said Tess.  
"Oh, Dear father",said Monica.  
"Yes, They are homeless .But they come every sunday here to this it's like nobody wants them",Said Tess.  
"and what do we do?"Asked Andrew.  
"well angel and Monica are gonna be in charge of them.  
Until i find them a a place to live.",said Tess.  
"Gotcha",Said Andrew.  
So Andrew and Monica went up to the little boy and girl.  
"Hello there",Said Andrew.  
"Hello",Said the boy."who are you?"  
"Well my name is this is Monica."Said Andrew."What are your names?"  
"I'm Gabriel and this is my sister Heavenly",Said Gabriel.  
"What beautiful names",said Monica.  
Gabriel was wearing like a old white t-shirt with some old blue some old black had dark brown short hair with brown had on a old pink some pink she had long brown hair with brown were they were 7 years old.  
"So do you come here every sunday",Asked Gabriel.  
"Well it's are first time here",Said Monica."But we love it."  
"Oh",Said Gabriel.  
"That's a fine little angel doll you got there",said Monica to Heavenly.  
But Heavenly didn't say anything.  
"Oh, I'm sorry sister is a little shy when it comes to strangers,"Said Gabriel.  
"Well that's all right then",Said Monica."But guess what. we were told tol take care of you 2 for today."  
So they all got in the the first thing they did was to go shopping. Monica and Heavenly went to the little girl's department. while Andrew took Gabriel to the little boy's department.  
"O.k. This is your out any dress you want",Said Monica.  
So Heavenly pointed to the dress that she wanted.  
It was a light blue dress that had a bow in the back of it was spaekly to.  
"O.k. we'll get this one",Said Monica."But lets see if it fits you first."  
Monica took Heavenly to the fitting helped Heavenly try on the dress.  
"It fits",Said Monica."Oh, Heavenly you look beautiful."  
Meanwhile Andrew was helping Gabriel find a outfit.  
"O.k.",Said Andrew.'what about these pants with this shirt?"  
The pants were like a new pair of blue the shirt looked like a new white t-shirt.  
"I Love them",Said Gabriel.  
"Alright, well lets go to the fitting room and see how they look on you",Said Andrew.  
So Andrew helped him in the fitting room.  
"wow, It's a new you",Said Andrew.  
"O.k.",Said Monica."Why don't we pick you out a swimsuite.  
which one do you like?"  
So Heavenly pointed out the swimsuit she wanted.  
It was a pink one piece bathing suite.  
"Well looks it will 's in you're as your new dress.,"Said Monica.  
"Alright, Gabriel",Said Andrew."Let's pick you out some swimming might be swimming later."  
"I like these",Said Gabriel holding a pair of dinosours on it.  
"Those are cool",said Andrew."O.k.,Now we have to meet Monica and your sister to the shoe department."  
when Andrew and Gabriel went to the shoe found Monica and Heavenly trying on some shoes.  
"Hey, There",said Andrew.  
"Hey",Said Monica. "were just trying on some new shoes."  
"Did you have fun shopping with Monica?"Asked Andrew.  
Heavenly just shook her head "Yes"  
"I think she did",Said Monica."Look what she got."  
So Monica showed her the blue dress and the pink one piece bathing suite.  
"Beautiful",Said Andrew."Gabriel why don't you show Monica what you got."  
"I got these",said Gabriel showing her his new blue jeans and white his new dinosours swimming trunks.  
"Awsome",said Monica.  
But Heavenly was trying to get Monica's attention.  
"What it is Heavenly?"Asked Monica.  
So Heavenly pointed to the shoes.  
"Oh,O.k., Well get you those",Said Monica.  
The shoes were white sandals and it had flowers on them.  
"That reminds me",Said Andrew."we need to get you some socks and shoes Gabriel."  
"Already found them",said one hand he was holding some white socks and on the other hand he was holding a pair of black tenee shoes.  
"Well i guess were all ready",said Andrew.  
By the time they got the beach saw a blue car they all went inside.  
"Oh, Angel babies",said Tess."This is Mrs. here for Gabriel and Heavenly."  
"Oh, But Tess we were having fun,"Said Monica.  
"I know baby",Said Tess."But they have to go."  
"Alright",Said Monica."Gabriel why don't you and Heavenly get get you're new clothes on for them."  
"O.k."Said Gabriel.  
Meanwhile while they were all came out with her sparkling blue dress with her white flower sandals.  
Gabriel had on his new blue jean his white t-shirt.  
With his black tenee shoes.  
"Don't they look cute together",Said Monica.  
"Yes they do,"Said ."Are ya'll ready to go?"  
"Hold on",Said Monica."Let me give them a you two."  
So After they all Said,  
"I'm gonna miss them so much."  
"I know you are honey",Said Andrew rubbing her shoulders.

Note:Don't worry Gabriel and Heavenly will be one of my chapters.


End file.
